The truth about lies
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: Liz is excited for her Senior year. things couldnt get any better until a mysterious oy comes to town and strats changing her. but is it for the best?
1. Chapter 1

The dark night was closing in on me and I was helpless to stop it. It was everywhere, closing in on every part of my mind and being.

This was _all my fault. I knew it was, and yet I couldn't help but blame everyone else. Why couldn't he have saved me? Why couldn't my friends stop him? What did I do to deserve this? But I knew the answer to that last question at least. _

I had betrayed _him._ I made a promise and I didn't keep that promise. Everything was just so hard and I couldn't help it. It just slipped out…

No. I couldn't make excuses for myself.

It was a useless effort because from any way I looked at it I was dying. There was no one and nothing that could save me.

It was getting harder to breath now. And I felt like there was so much pressure being pushed onto me. Crushing me. Killing me.

At this point, I decided to think about _him, _the one I loved. The one who probably would be better off without me ruining his perfect existence. He had said many times that he loved me but I could never believe him. I couldn't let myself believe him after what I did before, all those years ago…

_What's the point in trying anymore? _

And with that thought i shut down and let my eye lids fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the first day of senior year and I was totally psyched. I mean, its really hard not to be when your whole life exists at school. This is where I could be with all my friends without the hassles of everyday life, and flirt with all the boys without the worries of them taking things "too far."

In my opinion, school was the best place to be, with the exception of having to do stupid school shit, but I could get around that most of the time.

I guess you could say I am one of those girls who gets everything they want, but that doesn't mean I'm spoiled. I still do have obstacles in my life.

My parents still do suck just like everybody else's parents, and I still have had my fair share of bad days. But none of that matters because now its senior year. My time to shine.

I was in the process of getting dressed for my first day and I was facing a serious dilemma.

I couldn't decide if I should wear my pink Abercrombie t shirt, ripped Hollister jeans, and my Abercrombie flip flops, or my Hollister blue polo, Hollister skirt, and Ugg boots.

In times like this I called my best friend Jenny. She was the total opposite of me style-wise but we had been inseparable since 3ed grade when she stood up for me. Those were times that made me sad, but at the same time I didn't know where I would be without those memories.

It only rang once before she picked up.

" Hey what's up girly," she said loudly into the phone. I couldn't help but laugh at how she answered.

" Nothing, just having a bit of a problem lovee." I said walking over to the mirror holding my outfits up to me. She fixed my problem without me even having to tell her it. " Well if its about your outfit you have to wear pink because that will be the polar opposite of what I'm going to where so there." Her voice was quick and light when she answered and I swear I hears her laugh when I replied saying, " Yes, thanks that totally helps me!" but I had to hang up before I was sure because I was totally going to be late.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed my Hollister bag, and sprinted to my small red car.

I made it to school with five minutes to spare and I was thankful for that. I needed those minutes to make sure my entrance into school was amazing. Everyone had to know that this year was mine and no-one else's.

I fixed my hair in the compact I had in my hand and made my way to the doors of the school. When I got there Jenny had arrived and was on my right ready to walk in with me. Even though this was what I was looking forward to, I couldn't help but be a little nervous. This was a big deal for me. I wasn't going to let anything spoil it.

So I took a deep breath and pushed the double doors open in front of me.

I walked through the doors and felt a sudden rush of confidence pulse through me and I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face.

But as I did this someone ran right by me nearly knocking me to the ground.

" Oh my god! What is your malfunction!? Is there a sane reason for you to just totally run me over?" I let the venom seep into my voice so they would know who they were messing with.

The person who sped by me stopped and slowly turned around. Letting me see there face. What I saw totally surprised me.

I couldn't make words form for the longest time, and by the time I could he had already left.

He was the cutest boy I had ever seen in this small town of Chippewa Falls. Probably the cutest boy ever.

His eyes were a light green, and were mesmerizing. I could have gotten lost in his eyes and nearly did. He had flawlessly shaped lips and broad cheek bones.

His hair was a dark blonde color and was styled in such a way that it almost covered his right eye.

The rest of his body was also amazing.

He was in thin and in shape, but not too skinny. I could also see the faint sight of muscle on his arm.

What also surprised me was his style.

Most guys dress like they have no idea what is going on, but he definitely had a sense of style.

He was wearing a blue Hollister t-shirt with a Pac Sun sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and green and black nikes. He looked perfect, even though he wasn't the typical " Abercrombie Model"

The first bell rang before I had even moved from my spot and I quickly hurried to my first class. English. _Great._ I knew I was going to spend my entire class thinking about him and waning to know more. What was his name? Where is he from?

I didn't know much about this boy, but I did know he was going to be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

English went by in a blur. All I could think about was him and that wasn't good. The teacher called on me once during this time and I had no idea what she was talking about. I ended up having to get up in front of the class and talk about the French Revolution, which I was totally blanking on.

After that embarrassing moment I walked back to my seat and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

It didn't work.

I found my mind wandering back to him and I just couldn't help it. It was like he had some sort of magnetic pull on me and I loved it.

What I remembered most about him were his penetrating eyes. I felt like I could get lost in them. Almost drown in them. I had to make sure I would see those eyes again.

As soon as that bell rang I walked as quickly as I could, without seeming inconspicuous, to the office. It was my free period so I had a chance to find out more.

When I arrived there I was greeted by the assistant at the desk.

" Good morning Liz. How was your summer?" Mrs. Sam said happily. She was one of the few teachers who actually called me by my nickname. My full name was Elizabeth which was what most teachers called me.

" It was great, I spent most of it at the Hampton's. What about yours?" I said politely not really interested. I had more important matters to tend to.

" It was very fun. Thank you." with that she went back to her paperwork and left me to do what I wanted. I had been helping in the office since freshmen year and bu now was very trusted.

That essentially meant I could do whatever the hell I wanted without getting shit from the administrators.

After dropping off my bag out front, I walked to the back filing cabinet. Which held all the information on the new kids to the school. You wouldn't expect there to be a whole cabinet filled with new kids files but our school was abnormally big for such a small town.

I went to the Senior section and started my search.

Each file had a picture of the kid so this would be very easy. I had gone through about half the files before I found his.

His name was Trey, and he was seventeen years old. He came to our town from Chicago, Illinois. And he had both a brother and a sister that were a year younger than him. There names were Annibell and Will.

There was just one thing weird about his file. That was all it said.

It didn't give any information on there previous school or outside family. It was like there lived started as soon as they got here.

Then again, maybe it was just that they just got here. I was probably making a big deal out of nothing again. Wouldn't be the first time.

As I searched harder I found his schedule and was happily surprised.

We has the same lunch together, along with the same AP English and Physics. I couldn't conceal my excitement and giggled in spite of myself. Mrs. Sam peeked around the corner at me so I quickly threw the file back into the cabinet and started acting like I was cleaning. But I still couldn't stop smiling.

Mrs. Sam hadn't said anything so I figured she had turned around. I finished up my act and walked back out to the main office to see her sitting at the desk with a grin on her face.

Oh crap. She knew something was up.

" What are you so happy about?" I said letting a blush creep across my face. I was very easily embarrassed.

" You tell me first," she said smiling up at me. I didn't know what to say. I knew she wouldn't be angry, but I didn't want to tell her at the same time. It wasn't any of her business.

At that moment the bell rang. _Saved by the bell._ I thought, how ironic.

_________________________________

My next 3 classes went by incredibly slow, but they did go by. That meant it was time for lunch. The first time I could see Trey. And the first thing I would do would be to apologize for my rude behavior.

I had already made my apology in my head. Than refined it many times after that.

It went like this.

_Trey, Hello I'm Elizabeth Mathews. This morning I was being quite rude when I raised my voice to you like that. I don't know what I was thinking. I think it was probably just first day jitters, you know? Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to sit with me at lunch. As part of my apology._

I made sure I added a lot of fancy words so I would sound smart. He seemed like a guy that would be impressed by that. I hoped he would anyway.

This apology was foolproof. There was no way any guy could resist that unless he was gay, but I knew he couldn't be gay. Plus he was new. The new kids do what ever they can to fit in and make friends. My idea was perfect.

The cafeteria was pretty big because it had to hold parts of every grade.

I was one of the first to enter because I needed to be able to find him. But after a moment of standing at my table I decided to get food and act naturally. So he wouldn't think I was waiting for him or anything like that.

Once I was situated I got up and looked through every table trying to find him. He wasn't there.

I looked again twice, but still nothing. I dropped to my seat with I'm sure a definite pout on my face. How could he not be here? I thought to myself. Maybe I had read it wrong but I doubt that. I had stared at that schedule for quite sometime. But maybe he switched. That happens schedule's get switched.

It was then that the cafeteria doors swung open and in came Trey along with another boy and girl.

I was dumbfounded. He looked more handsome than he had this morning if that was even possible. He slowly walked to an empty table, and sat swiftly. The two others followed just as gracefully after him.

They had no food except for the plastic water bottles filled with a red liquid that they took out of there bags. I didn't even find that weird at all.

It took me a few minutes but I got myself to walk over to there table and couldn't help from wondering who the two strangers were that had followed them in. I hadn't ever seen them before. And then it hit me. They were his siblings. They did all look alike, in a way I couldn't really describe. You just knew by the way they reacted to each others subtle movements that they had a bond.

I slowly walked to there table stopping once to talk casually to the people at the table next to there's.

After I had finished with that I walked over to Trey's table and sat down next to him. "Hey," I said, " I'm Elizabeth Mathews." He acted as if he hadn't heard me so I tried again.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth but people normally just call me Liz. How is your first day going so far?" but as I said that he just stared at me with a bored-out-of-my-mind expression on his face. My excitement quickly died.

His siblings were doing the exact same thing to me and I couldn't help but blush. Then it hit me. Maybe he was just mad about this morning. So I quickly apologized.

" I'm really sorry about this morning, really. I don't know why I acted like that." still nothing came from him except cold stares.

Finally after a few seconds of awkward silence I did something I didn't expect would happen. I started to cry. Not the loud annoying sobs that made you want to punch that person in the face, but quiet tears that were barely noticeable.

I fiercely wiped away the tears ready to get up but then Trey grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

Before looking at him I caught a glimpse of his siblings faces. They were both shocked and anger I think but I wasn't sure.

I looked him straight in the eye and couldn't breathe for a minute. Nothing could be more beautiful than his eyes. But I was wrong. He spoke then. " Hello I'm Trey, nice to meet you." I couldn't even believe it. His voice was beautiful. It was light and musical. It was amazing.

When I found my voice it sounded all wrong.

" H-hello, im.." but I was cut off my his light laughter. " He smiled and said, " Yes, I know who you are, your Elizabeth." I couldn't help but laugh with him. I had told him twice already.

But because my luck had been rotten that day, the bell decided to ring.

" Shit," I said under my breath but somehow he heard me. " Don't worry," he said, "we have next period together." That fact made me even happier.

We both quickly got up and headed for the door but not before I was being shoved out of the way by Ryan.

" Hey babe, how was your summer?" The way he said it disgusted me so I just kept on walking. Too bad he was on the football team and pulled me back by my waist pulling me against him." " Ugh, get off of me Ryan, seriously. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." I meant for it to come out very aggressively but he just laughed. " Come on I'm just playing, you know I don't mean anything against ya." he said that and laughed again. I caught the double meaning in his words.

By now the cafeteria was empty except for us two, or so I thought.

" I think it would be best to let go of her." I heard someone say from behind. Ryan quickly turned to face him and in an annoyed voice said, " Why don't you mind your own business. If you know what's good for you." with that I got so annoyed and but his hand. But that just made him laugh. " Baby, Don't be like that." Ryan's voice was really starting to piss me off but Trey was here and so I felt somehow safer.

Trey walked up to us until he was right in Ryan's face and said, " You know what, I do know what's good for me and this is it." He threw his arm back and let it spring forward, hitting Ryan square in the jaw.

He let go of me then and fell to the floor.

I was so happy that Trey had helped me that I didn't even care how badly Ryan was hurt. All I could think about was Trey.

I looked up at him and he was staring at his fist with a smile on his face.

" Now that's a great way to start your first day." he said and we both just laughed.


End file.
